A Repost of Reji xXx Hyoma Softie!
by PierrotXJoker
Summary: Not mine. AquaRing's.


**Note: This is not my story. AquaRing's. She asked me to post it. And Mikiglaceon? Forgive me. **

**Rune:****I****'****m ****so ****sorry ****about ****this!****DX**

**Raito:****yeah.****You ****really ****suck ****at ****writing.**

**Rune:****-sigh-****I ****know. ****My ****grammar's ****bad...****Really,****really ****bad**

**Hyoma:****not ****really...**

**Rune:****Hyoma!****T.T**

**Hyoma:****just...****Post ****the ****story,****ok?****:D**

**Rune:*****sit ****at ****the ****corner*****Raito,****you ****do ****the ****disclaimer**

**Raito:****...****Fine. ****We ****don't ****own ****the ****character. ****Just ****the ****plot.****And ****sorry ****for ****horrible ****grammar****:D**

**Rune:*****push****Raito*****AND ****PLEASE ****KILL ****ME ****AFTER ****THIS!****DX**

-Mary and... Little Lamb?-

Once upon a time, there was a… uh, I supposed it's a girl, no? ok, let's begin with his physical appearance. He has short wavy-silver hair, blue eyes and cute smile.

Hyoma: h-hey! It's me! DX

Rune: shh! Just follow the story!

And he loved to wear pink dress with some white ribbons and red cape.

Hyoma: I think you didn't really know about Mary and the little lamb. That's a Little Red and the Wolf story! For Arceus Sake!

Rune: I told ya just follow the story! Wait, Arceus? O.o

He lived in a small town near a forest that full of lovely flowers. Shall we call him Hyoma?

Hyoma: ha! It's really ME!

Rune: stop cutting my story!

Okay, let the story begin!

Mary was good person. He mastered so many girly-job, such as cooking and swinging. He loves to wear pink derss with white ribbon on the waist and red cape *its out of story!*. He like to smile to everone he meet. A really cute smile that make you got a huge nosebleed instantly.

One day, Mary went to the forest to pick some berries for his sister with his friend, Madoka.

"Hyoma... I mean Little Red..."

"I AM Mary!"

"oh, yea. Mary, I heard this thing from my brother earlier. He said that there is a hunter in the forest who like to attack anyone and make them cry. It's scary"

"oh, come on. No need to worry. I'm here with my Aries. No one can beat us" Mary said as he patted his ram. "Besides, who are the stupid idiotic people that dare to make fun with Ginga? He has a great horsie with him and also a crazy boyfriend with lion around him." He explained.

"Maybe you're right." Madoka smiled. "Uh-oh! That's a flower I needed! I'll be right back!" And with that word, Madoka leave Hyoma... I mean little red! *gotta glare* I mean Mary! Alone picking berries.

Then, afrer about 10 minutes Mary sit there and picking some berries and mushroom, suddenly a boy about one year older than him with red hair appear from bushes near him. "Hi..." The boy greeted Mary. His voice sounds like snake.

"Uh... Hi? Who are you?" Mary asked politely. 'I don't know why, but I feel like I need to keep my eyes on him' he thought.

"You can call me Reiji. What in the world a cute girl like you doing in such a place?" The boy asked. He walked toward Mary like he was going to hunt him.

'Can't you see what kind of damned thing I'm doing!' Mary thought. It looks like his personality realy, realy worse inside. "I collect berries and mushrooms." She replied with a smirk *nearly tackled* wait! Okay, its a smile! Big, huge cute smile!

When Mary and the odd boy busy chatting, something that looked like snake *cause it's really a snake!* came out from the bushes. That snake directly took aim at Mary's ram, Aries. That snake hunts the ram and started attacking him brutally. It was noisy but like a magic Hyoma didn't even notice.

"Uh-oh. I think I heard some voices aroud here..." Mary started to worry abou the noisy things. 'And I swear I know that voice...'

"Maybe it just your imagination..." Reiji said with a smirk and force Hyoma... I mean Mary to look at him. He moved forward and now very close to Mary so their nose nearly touches.

"Well, would you please move a little? You're too close." Mary said and moves backward so there was some space to take a breath. But he can't move anymore cause his back bumped a tree.

"Why, yes I'll move..." and with that word Reiji moved. He did moves. But forward, not backward and close their distance with a kiss. Mary was shocked, but he loved it. It soft and tender kiss he ever got *cuz it's FIRST time! LOL*

They stayed like that for about 15 seconds before a voice make them broke.

"KYAAAAA!"

"What? Madoka, what hap—ARIES! O.o" Hyoma did scream too after saw his ram damaged badly *but not die yet* and run toward it. "Aries, are you okay?" he asked his ram tough he know that would never answer him. "Madoka, what happen with Aries?"

"I-I don't know. It's you that found him first."

"so, why you're screaming?"

"why I scream? You ask me WHY? Who wouldn't scream if you saw such a KISSING scene live!" she replied, pinching her nose to prevent nosebleed. Such a fangirl...

"what!" Mary's face now as red as a ripe tomato. Embarrassed. When he look at Reiji, he know that he can't bring Aries with him next time.

**Rune:****it****'****s ****REALLY ****a ****TRASH!*****cry***

**Hyoma:****You ****make ****me ****wear ****such ****a ****thing!****And ****kissed ****HIM!*****point ****Reiji***

**Reiji:****she ****even ****make ****the ****pict...*****open****fb***

**Hyoma:****WHAT!****O.O**

**Rune:*****push ****hyoma*****terribly ****sorry ****for ****mika ****and ****miki.****It****'****s ****really ****my ****bad.****Please ****correct ****my ****grammar!****DX**

**Yuu:****Byee~~**


End file.
